


I Was Right

by rainbow_shirbert



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_shirbert/pseuds/rainbow_shirbert
Summary: This is what I imagine would have happened if Gilbert and Anne had gotten it together during that Christmas tree scene.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	I Was Right

“Anne, Merry Christmas.” Gilbert said with a smile. It was quite the miracle that not only that he was home for Christmas, but he was spending the holiday with Anne. Then again, anywhere with Anne felt like home.

“But..uh..I don’t have anything for you?” Anne didn’t know when to expect Gilbert to be back, so she found herself without anything to give to him. If she had been expecting him she absolutely would have gotten him something. 

“That’s alright.” they both stared at each other for a brief moment. It was like they felt like something fantastical was going to happen, but it didn’t. 

Snapping out of her daze, Anne began blowing out the candles that decorated the tree. Gilbert followed in suit. One candle remained, and they both leaned in, and blew out the flame. 

Yet again they were left staring into each other’s eyes feeling like this moment was...incomplete. Anne simply looked away, and placed the dictionary underneath the tree.

“If I may ask,” Gilbert began,”what happened with your hair?” they both sat down on the couch waiting for Marilla to finish setting the table. 

“Promise you won’t laugh.”

“I won’t.” he smiled.

“No, Gilbert. You must promise.”

“Alright. I promise I won’t laugh at you, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, for the reasons you have cut your hair.”

Anne giggled. Gilbert would never tease her. That was more Josie Pye’s thing.

“Well, there was a peddle who passed by Green Gables, and he sold me a bottle of hair dye and said that it would turn my hair black. I thought that instead of having my horrid red hair, I would be able to have beautiful hair like Diana, but when I saw my hair, it was not what I had been expecting. So, through my means of...trying to wash the dye out of my hair...I accidentally turned it green.”she paused and waited for Gilbert to laugh. He didn’t.” And when Marilla found out, she thought that this was the best option. It looks terrible, doesn’t it?”

Gilbert sighed,”It really doesn’t. And just so you know, I think your red hair looks quite ravishing. R-A-V-I-S-H-I-N-G.” he added.

Anne blushed, and placed her hand on Gilbert forearm.”It’s nice to have you back Gilbert. Things at school have been quite lackluster without you. L-A-C-K-L-U-S-T-E-R.” she paused.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Anne. I thought I wanted to leave Avonlea, but you being here made it hard to stay away for too long.” 

They both started to lean in. Gilbert closed his eyes, but Anne’s were still slightly ajar. As she leaned in closer and closer her eyes shut completely, and Gilbert’s lips crashed against hers. It didn’t matter how many times she read and reread her romance novels, nothing could describe the rush she was feeling.

As they pulled away, a similar blush was creeping up both their faces. Gilbert opened his mouth to say something when he heard…

“Blythe, Anne!” and there was Bash, smirking. He was standing in the doorway. There was no way he would ever let Gilbert live this down. 

“Dinner’s ready.”

Anne quickly got up and rushed over to the dinner table feeling giddy yet flustered. Gilbert walked a little slower behind her.

Bash looked over at Gilbert and mouthed…

“I was right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to whoever asked for this kind of prompt on reddit. Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
